The Alphabet
by TheShadowAuthor21
Summary: Shortly after rising from Tartarus, Arachne claims herself the true goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. This time, rather then the goddess herself, Annabeth and her siblings set out to reclaim their mother's title. (Submission for Camp Halfblood Forum)


**This is a retelling of Arachne Vs. Athena with PJO characters and a couple of OCs.**

"You know… it's been a while since something interesting happened at camp." Ulysses commented.

It was a quiet day. However, everything froze inside the cabin and stared at Ulysses.

"What have you done?" Annabeth asked.

Ulysses looked up from his book. "What do you mean?"

"The moment you say that, something will happen." Malcom explained, "It never fails."

Just as Malcom finishes up, a knock comes at the door.

"Told you." Annabeth said.

Ulysses rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He opened it.

His eyes widened as he froze in place.

"Sp…sp…spi….spi…." Ulysses said as he looked down at the hairy eight legged creature.

"What?" Randy said as she looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened. "SPIDER!"

Ulysses slammed the door closed but not before the spider jumped into the cabin.

What followed was a brutal skirmish as Athenian camper found everything they could to throw at the spider. Ulysses grabbed his flintlock and tried to shoot the arachnid. The spider, of course, dodged and headed straight for the table.

A book went sailing by the monster. It missed and the spider begun to ascend the table.

Halfway up, it started to spin a web.

Ulysses took aim and was about to shoot until Annabeth stepped in front of him.

Since her fight with Arachne, and her trek through Tartarus, Annabeth had out grown her fear of spiders mainly because she has faced a thousand times worse than anything any spider can do.

"Get out of my way!" Ulysses shouted.

"Wait, it's trying to say something!" Annabeth said.

Curiously, Ulysses put his pistol away.

The spider was, indeed, trying to say something. In the web created between the legs of the table, the spider had spun a message in the silk.

 _I declare myself the new Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. If anyone dares to challenge me, I will be glad to meet them on the battle field!  
Love,  
Arachne_

When the message was done, the spider looked at Annabeth. It gave her a taunting glance.

Annabeth stepped out of the way and Ulysses didn't waste any time shooting the damn thing.

"How does she expect to get away with this?" Malcom asked, "It's illogical."

"There's an end game here." Annabeth said.

"Right… and what are we supposed to do?" Ulysses asked, "Arachne is a spider. It'd be nice if she told us a battlefield."

"Central Park Zoo, Spider exhibit." Annabeth said. She looked towards her siblings, "Grab your weapons, that's where we're going. For Athena."

* * *

 _We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we are closed until further notice._

 _Have a good day_

The entrance gate was locked. Annabeth pulled her dagger and fiddled with it for a few minutes until it clicked. The gate swung open.

Ulysses was in through the gate first. His flintlock was drawn. "Clear." He said.

"Ah, Annabeth." A raspy voice said from above Ulysses. He looked straight up and screamed.

Arachne dropped from the ceiling of the entrance and would've crushed Ulysses if he didn't dodge out of the way.

"Arachne." Annabeth said flatly, "I see that you've finally crawled out of Tartarus."

Arachne narrowed her eight eyes at Annabeth. "I assume you didn't come here just to insult me."

"True." Annabeth said. Behind her, she heard the sound of swords being returned to scabbards. "I wish to challenge you in the name of Athena."

Arachne smiled at Annabeth, "You?! HA! I've learned from our last encounter Annabeth Chase! I will not be so easily fooled. For you see, I have studied tactics and I know every trick in the book."

"I don't offer a trick this time." Annabeth said, "But merely a challenge."

"A challenge?" Arachne said, "I do enjoy a good challenge, despite what happened last time."

Annabeth fought to hold back a smile. "You may be smart, but how fast can you say 'The Alphabet'?"

Arachne laughed at that. "Faster than anyone in the world. Be them mortal or be them God."

"I can say it faster." Annabeth stated.

"WHAT?!" Arachne said, "You think you can say it faster?"

Annabeth nodded.

Arachne narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. "Seize him!" She ordered.

Ulysses was only able to fire off one shot before an army of spiders wrapped him up. He screamed for help as the spiders crawled over him and started to wrap him up in a silky cocoon.

"ULYSSES!" Malcom shouted as he rushed forward.

"One more step and my children will eat him alive." Arachne threatened.

Annabeth looked at the cocoon in horror. "Why did you do that?!" She demanded.

"Just in case." Arachne said, "You cheat."

Annabeth gulped down her fears. Her plan wasn't cheating and it wasn't a trick. "Okay…" Annabeth said, "So…"

"If I win," Arachne said, "I will become goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I will keep… oh what is his name… that cocoon for leverage just in case my new children decide to rebel."

"New… new children?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yes, Annabeth. You see, with Athena's title comes everything. Including her spawn." Arachne said, "Just think. You may be calling me 'Mom' soon."

Annabeth gagged at that. Just the thought of calling Arachne Mom was unsettling enough. She hoped now more than ever that her deception would work.

"If I win." Annabeth choked, "Ulysses will come back with me, Athena will keep her title, and… all spiders will lose their ability to trach Athenian children."

"Deal." Arachne said, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO-"

"The Alphabet." Annabeth interrupted.

Arachne blinked. She then thought for a moment and her eyes widened. "YOU TRICKED ME!" She roared.

"Nope. It was the agreement." Annabeth said, "I said _the alphabet_ faster than you did. Therefore, I win."

Arachne growled. "I'm not going to let you go that easy."

Annabeth drew her dagger. "I thought so."

* * *

After the battle was over, Annabeth rushed over to the cocoon. She was careful as she cut Ulysses free. "Are you okay?" She asked as Ulysses inhaled sharply.

"I will never, _ever!_ Comment on how normal a day is again." He breathed.


End file.
